The Perfect Suit
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory and Lorelai go shopping for Rory's interview suit in season 7 when an unexpected vistor show's up
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After finding Rory the perferct suit for her big job interview in the newspaper biz the girls are standing at the register paying for it.

''Thank You.'' Rory says

''hey hey I'm happy to be buying my little girl my baby my only daughter the fruit of my loin's loin fuit that she is her first suit for her big job interview in the news paper biz.'' Lorelai says

''Ugh Stop that's so embarassing Mom geeze.'' she says and looks at the lady behind the counter.

''Thank You.'' Lorelai says after aying for it

The girl's start to walk away

''so I'm kind of getting hungry hun what about you?'' she asks Rory

''yea I am'' Rory says

''you want to go and grab some lunch somewhere?'' Lorelai asks her

''don't care'' Rory says

''ok where do you want to go?' Lorelai asks her

''don't care'' Rory says again

''I kind of feel like a little bit of everything.'' Lorelai tells her

''so smorgasbord and food court?'' Rory asks her

''yeah that's what I as thinking too come on.'' Lorelai says

The girl's go to put Rory's suite in Lorelai's jeep then go back into the mall and go to the food court.

The girl's get what they want to eat and then find a table to sit down at and sit down together.

''oh we forgot the napkin's I'll be right back.'' Lorelai tells Rory

''ok and get some of those little pepper thingie's too please.'' Rory tells her

''ok'' Lorelai says and walks away

Tristan walk's up to the table 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''Hi'' Tristen says

''Hi'' Rory says awkardly

''It's Tristan you don't remember me?'' he asks Rory

''No I know who you are.'' she tells him and just looks at him

''So?'' he asks her

''So?'' she asks him

''Can I sit?'' he asks her

''No I think you should go and shouldn't be talking to me to be seen with me at all because I'm with someone and if he show's up and see's me with you he will read something into it.'' she tells him

''Should he?'' Tristan asks her

'No he shouldn't'' she tells him

''I just don't want to be in a fight with him and want to avoid having a fight with him and have thing's get weirder between us werider than they already are.'' she tells him

''so you have a boyfriend?'' he asks her

''yes'' she tells him

''who is it and how long have you been together?'' he asks her

''that is none of your business you wouldn't know him anyways and just about 3 year's.'' she tells him

''it's bag/stock boy from the market isin't it?'' he asks her

''and no it's not'' she tells him

''can't we just talk as friend's?'' he asks her

''fine talk but don't sit what do you possibly have to say to me?'' she asks him

''ok'' he says and takes a seat.

''you have to go Tristan please I'm asking you as a friend please just go.'' she tells him and see's Lorelai walking over

''hey'' Lorelai says

''oh Mom Hi'' Rory says 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''So whose your friend?'' Lorelai asks Rory

''I don't know but this is Tristan. I don't know if you remember or have ever even met before.'' Rory says

''Hi I'm Lorelai I'm Rory's mom.'' she tells him and stick's her hand out to his

''Tristan Dugrey'' he says ''wow she's your mom isin't she like...'' he says

''Tristan if the next words out of your mouth are she's too possibly young to be your mom I'm going to have to cause you some severe physical pain.'' Lorelai tells him

''mother wow I would of guessed sister maybe but never mother.'' he tells them

''she had me at a very young age ok.'' Rory says

''aww your so sweet.'' Lorelai says ''so can your friend/he join us for lunch?'' Lorelai asks both Rory and him

''no he was just leaving.'' Rory tells her

''I can stay if it's ok with Rory I'm free.'' he tells her

''fine whatever.'' Rory says

''so do you really like my suit?'' Rory asks her mom

''oh hunnie I do I really do.'' Lorelai tells her

''what about you do you like your new suit?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I do'' Rory tells her

''good I think your going to stun them at your interview.'' Lorelai tells her and smiles

''thank's mom'' Rory says and smiles

''are you happy sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea really happy.'' ory tells her

''good'' Lorelai says 


End file.
